Chapter 87
September 3rd: Part 3 (9月3日(3), Kugatsu Mikka (3)) is the 87th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon and Killua thank the man who turns out to be Zepile. In exchange for helping the boys, Zepile wants 20% of what they make selling the wooden statue. Gon agrees, saying he helped them a lot but Killua, on the other hand, would rather take the man to lunch to which Zepile agrees. While eating, Gon says he still wants to pay him but Zepile says it's fine and that he'd rather know how the boys "sized up" the objects they had. Gon and Killua, confused, are asked how they had known how to pick those items from the rest. They tell him a little about Nen and that they used it to look for an aura around the object. Zepile says that makes sense because they passed up a lot of manufactured items worth a decent amount. He then asks what they're trying to make money for. Killua replies an item from the auction but tells Zepile he must answer some of their questions too. Killua asks how much the statue is worth and is told at least 100 million. They then tell him they are trying to get the Greed Island game. When asked why Zepile bought the cheap pot, he said it's one of the counterfeits he made as a child and sold so he could eat. Though he isn't proud of how it turned out, when he comes across one of his works, he buys them no matter the price. Gon then tells Zepile that his father is a Hunter and that he's looking for him. Zepile says that there's probably no chance a kid could do that, only to be shocked when he learns Gon is a Hunter too. Zepile than asks one last question. He wants to help the boys and says he can help them get money. When asked his reason to do so, he said he was touched when the boys offered to pay a good deal of money for his ugly pot. Gon then tells Zepile that it's not ugly and that he must have truly cared for his pot because his aura was inside of it. Zepile says that you shouldn't only size objects, but people as well. When selling or buying, people become more demanding and judge things right when they first see them. Zepile wanted to work with them when he saw the boys and asks them if they want to work with him. They agree. Now in a different area, Gon, Killua, and Zepile break open the wooden statue. He says there is at least 300 million worth of gems there. They decide to go to the small market: a place for items which couldn't be put in the catalog due to the time restriction. At the market, the organizer, a man named Taloon, offers them 250 million but is turned down and understands. Inside, people begin to notice the wooden box saying it's real but some begin to doubt the authenticity of the gems. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_87 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc